


Fairytale of motel room 45

by Signe_chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't sure about doing Christmas but Sam convinces him. </p><p>Written for the prompts 7. pie and 8. Tinsel for 25 days of fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale of motel room 45

“We have to do Christmas,” Sam argued, dumping his bag in the boot of the Impala. “It’ll be educational.” 

“Educational my ass,” Dean groused. Sam gave him a long look but he walked away before he could get drawn in by it. It wasn’t that he was against Christmas as such but he knew what Sam meant, he wanted a production. Dean was happy enough to get a beer and watch some bad TV, Sam wanted a big meal and a tree and presents and stuff. Dean had tried to give him all that when he was a kid but he’d never managed, he didn’t see the point in even bothering now they were adults. 

“Come on, Dean,” Sam said, slipping in to the car next to him. “It’ll be fun.” 

“Doesn’t sound like fun to me,” Dean replied. “Sounds like work.” And disappointment when it inevitably didn’t come of like Sam wanted it too. And when Sam got disappointed Cas was going to get disappointed too and he couldn’t deal with both of them at once. 

“I swear you won’t have to do a thing,” Sam said, shifting in his seat. “It’s just, look, for the first time in a long time we have something like a family that isn’t just the two of us. Just once. I swear next year we can drink beer and pretend it’s July but just this year.” 

“Have you even asked the others if they want this?” Dean asked, “You know, Angels might not do Christmas. It might be offensive or something.” 

“Seriously, Dean? You’re trying that? We’re hardly talking halos and trumpets, we’re talking two fallen angels, one of who used to be a Norse trickster god. I think they’ll be fine for a few weird American traditions.” 

“You know what, fine,” Dean said, starting the Impala. “I’m not doing a thing to help, though. It’s all on you.” 

“All on me,” Sam agreed. 

~*~*~*~

Things kind of went to shit for a few days after that. There was the werewolf and then a god damn Wendigo, and wasn’t that nostalgic, followed by a troll that gave them enough trouble that Dean gave in and called for Angelic backup for the actual fighting part of the hunt. While he didn’t mind picking brains for the research part of a hunt and he didn’t mind Cas following them around when they were doing the leg work he did think that taking an archangel to a fight was a bit like overkill. 

It was nice to know that someone was there to have their backs, though. Both of their angels had stepped in at one time or another when it looked like things were about to get fatal. As long as they had Gabriel and Cas around Dean had downgraded their odds of dying on a hunt significantly. 

Anyway, in the end what it all meant was the Christmas wasn’t even something that really crossed anyone’s mind again until they rolled in to their motel at 4AM on the 24th of December. Dean was limping, Cas was worrying in that quiet way of his, Gabriel was smug (like that was anything unusual) and Sam was covered in troll gore. 

Sam shuffled off to the bathroom while Cas did some mojo on Dean’s knee and Gabriel helpfully got naked. Dean just gave him a look and Gabe shrugged. 

“Doesn’t a good fight get your blood boiling?” he asked, kicking off his sock. Dean sighed. 

“Normally yeah. Tonight, no. I’m going to sleep.” 

“So boring,” Gabriel exclaimed, falling on to the bed which had been two much smaller beds before Gabriel came in to the room. “I bet your rushing off on another hunt tomorrow too. You should learn to relax a little, get laid.” 

“We do that plenty,” Dean argued, letting Cas pull him to his feet and start removing his clothes. Cas was still a bit weird about this. He took his time, examining Dean’s skin as he stripped him as thought he hadn’t seen Dean naked plenty of times before. Once he was fully naked Dean flopped down on the bed, letting himself sink in the mattress. Mattresses were always suspiciously softer when Gabriel was around. 

“You don’t,” Gabriel argued, sidling up to him and any other day Dean might be being won over by this but now he just wanted to sleep. 

“What doesn’t he do,” Sam asked, letting the bathroom door slam shut behind him. He hadn’t even bothered dressing, just slid straight in to bed on the other side of Gabriel. 

“Both of you don’t rest enough,” Gabriel said, turning to throw an arm over Sam. Dean shifted a little as Castiel climbed in to the bed. He didn’t seem to really get the point of them but had taken Gabriel’s point that if he had to stay and watch over them in the night he might as well do it from the comfort of the bed. “I mean, I bet you’re going to run off on a hunt tomorrow morning.” 

“No we’re not,” Sam said, pushing himself up on his elbows. Dean glanced at him, he suddenly looked earnest. “It’s Christmas eve, we have stuff to do.” 

“We’re still doing that?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you’d given up.” 

“Just been busy,” Sam said, flopping back down on to the mattress. “Now go to bed, we’ve got a lot to do tomorrow.” 

~*~*~*~

Dean woke up at 8AM which was a new record of some sort. Sam was already up, sat at the table on his laptop, and the angels were gone. He was kind of reluctant to leave the bed which was unusual but, well, Gabriel conjured up one hell of a good bed. Sleeping with him was probably the best collective decision they’d made in terms of mattress quality, though it did come with all the kinky sex which Dean wasn’t exactly complaining about. 

“Are you awake,” Sam asked. Dean looked over to see Sam watching him. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Found something?” 

“Yes, Christmas supplies,” Sam said firmly, and Dean groaned because he’d thought it was forgotten. “In the circumstances I’m letting Gabriel sort out food, though I’m not entirely sure I trust him. He and Cas will be back at 9, we’re all going to come in to down and buy decorations and gifts. Are you coming?” 

“I told you I wasn’t having anything to do with this!” Dean protested, dragging the covers up a little. Sam frowned. 

“Well, yeah, but we can’t buy your gifts for us. Unless you’re not getting anyone anything...” 

“Shit,” Dean growled, kicking at the sheets. He didn’t want to but he knew that tone of voice. If he didn’t then they’d end up having a discussion about how Dean was the one who ruined Christmas. “Fine, I’ll come with you.” 

~*~*~*~

Shopping on the day before Christmas was the most ridiculous idea they’d ever had. Luckily Sam took the angels. Gabriel didn’t see the point of them shopping when he could just make anything Sam wanted but Sam insisted that defeated the point of the entire season. Castiel was mostly just being pulled along in everyone’s wake so they’d gone off together, leaving Dean to find presents on his own. 

Sam was easy, he was running out of clean shirts so he’d picked up a few. Cas was alright too, he’d grabbed a few DVDs for him. The guy liked TV, time to educate him on the basics. Gabriel was harder. What they hell do you buy a guy who can pretty much literally snap anything he wanted in to existence. 

It wasn’t like he’d never give anything to Gabriel, either. When the guy had come back from fuck knows where they’d taken him in until his powers started recovering, and wasn’t that hell on everyone for a few weeks. Then he’d taken the guy to bed, let him talk them all in to whatever the hell it was they were now. He’d given Gabriel plenty but none of it could be wrapped with a bow on. 

He did vaguely consider just writing him an IOU for a blow job or something but it wasn’t like they probably wouldn’t be doing that already. 

In the end he grabbed some candy and went to sit in the car, glaring out of the windows. If there was one thing he did hate about the season it was gifting. He knew he never got it right and like he was meant to be able to find one object that would make it obvious just what they were to him, any of them. It was stupid. He couldn’t give any of them an object they needed, especially not one that would mean anything and that’s what presents were meant to be, right? Meaningful. 

He sat glaring until Sammy stumbled out of the store, weighed down with bags and with two angels in tow. 

~*~*~*~

Gabriel apparently loved glitter and Dean was pretty glad that they didn’t actually own this place so they could make whatever mess they wanted and never really have to take responsibility for it. Dean left them to it, taking only the time it took to wrap his gifts in plastic bags (because, really, what was the point of wrapping paper) and dump them on Sam’s chair then retreating to the nearest bar. 

Cas joined him after half an hour or so, his hair covered in glitter. They drank their way through the better part of a bottle of whiskey which was awesome, it had been a while since they’d spent any time with just the two of them now they were a four. In fact, the last time it had been then alone for any significant time and not hunt-related, they hadn’t even been fucking. 

He took Cas in to the bathroom and blew him. Cas somehow managed to get glitter all through his hair too but Dean let it go for them. Cas smiled one of those smiles like he wasn’t quite sure what he had but he liked having it. Dean gave him a kiss for it. 

It was late when they got kicked out of the bar and Sam and Gabriel were already naked together in bed, wrapped around each other and Sam was all afterglowwy like the big soppy girl he was. The room looked like Christmas had exploded in it which probably wasn’t too much of a exaggeration since Gabriel had been involved. Dean just turned out the light and got them all to sleep. His philosophy had always been that if he didn’t have to see it he didn’t have to deal with it and that worked as well with Christmas as it did with wounds and soppy feelings. 

~*~*~*~

Dean woke in a tangle of limbs, still. It was early, he could tell that, but since he’d slept two nights in a row it made sense that he wouldn’t sleep long. He had a foot on his back and he’d bet good money they was Gabriel who slept (yes, really slept, unlike Cas who just lay there staring) in an undignified sprawl like he was trying to claim the entire bed. Sam would be off somewhere on the other side of Gabriel (he didn’t mind the entire kinky group sex thing but he wasn’t doing anything gay with just his baby brother. As long as they had another body between them somewhere along the way that was fine). Cas was lying unnaturally still beside Dean, like he did. Eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He definitely hadn’t got the point of sharing a bed yet but he would eventually. 

“Hey,” he said, reaching over to run a hand through Cas’ hair. Cas turned to look at him then shifted, pulling himself up for a kiss. Dean liked that, liked the casual intimacy of it. He hadn’t had this since Lisa and then it had been different. There had been the physical intimacy but he’d had to hide so much of himself to get it. Not here. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel said when he’d pulled back. Dean nodded and pushed Cas back, sitting up in bed. Sam was blinking awake too, though Gabriel was apparently still dead to the world. 

“Merry Christmas,” Sam mumbled in to his pillow and Dean grunted, casting a longing look over at the kitchen as though he could make coffee appear. A second later a cup of coffee came in to existence on the bedside table. Apparently Gabriel wasn’t as asleep as all that. 

“Thanks,” he said, accepting the cup when Cas passed it to him. He took a sip, it was that expensive shit he liked but didn’t tell anyone he liked and he smiled in to it now. At the other side of the bed Sam was retrieving some monstrous looking drink with more cream then anything should have with a weird look on his face and Dean just smiled to himself as Gabriel turned, throwing an arm across his waist. 

~*~*~*~

Dean had kind of expected a rush, what he got instead was slow morning bed time (not cuddling, it was more manly then that) which turned in to slow morning sex and in the end he didn’t even get any clothes on until after noon. He’d expected Sam to stress about that a little but he seemed pretty chilled out, content to go with the flow. 

Once they were all dressed, Gabriel snapped in Christmas dinner and Dean knew better by now then to wonder where Gabriel’s food came from. If it was an illusion then it still filled his stomach and that was good enough for him. Apparently this time he’d got it out of the all-American housewife cookbook or something because it was Christmas with all the trimmings. It was almost sacrilege to eat it off their laps in front of the television. 

They watched a bad Christmas movie, drank a few beers and digested and even Dean had to admit that this was actually pretty awesome. 

That was until some movie or other ended and Sam say up expectantly, looking at what had turned out to be a small mountain of gifts. He was the only one who hadn’t actually wrapped them. Figured. 

“I guess we should get it over,” he said with a sigh and Sam practically bounced over there. For a grown man he could be damn enthusiastic sometimes. 

He let the others tear in to their presents first. Gabriel had bought Castiel a ridiculous Christmas sweater which the other man insisted on putting on. Sam bitched that shirts he needed anyway wasn’t a real Christmas gift. Cas kissed him for the DVDs though he seemed a bit confused by them. He’d learn when they got round to watching them. Gabriel opened the candy straight away and started eating so maybe that wasn’t such a bad idea, even if it wasn’t the best idea he’d ever had. 

Then he was being handed a pile and apparently he was the only one left. 

He hated receiving presents almost as much as he hated giving them. It was somehow vulnerable, like people were telling you what they really thought of you. What they thought you might like. It was weird, he just didn’t like it. 

Sam shoved his parcel forward first. It was big and lumpy and it turned out to be a horrible holiday sweater which Dean promptly threw at his head, though Castiel looked vaguely confused by his lack of gratitude. 

After a few seconds of Sam laughing Cas offered him a present, and at least from the size and shape of it, well, it clearly wasn’t a sweater. 

“I think it’s something you want,” Cas said, frowning a little. “Or at least something you’ll enjoy. Sam said we should buy something you’ll enjoy.” 

He raised an eyebrow then tore in to the wrapping. It came away easily and Dean couldn't help grinning at what he found inside. Cas had been right about it being something he’d like. It was a damn pie. Cherry, and it looked good. He lean over, catching Cas’ head and kissing him long and hard. 

“Thanks,” he said, ruffling the angel’s hair. “I do like pie.” 

Sam was frowning a little, like he wanted to point out that pie wasn’t a usual Christmas present, but Dean gave him a look to shut him up. As far as he was concerned it was the perfect present. Something he really wanted and he’d get to eat the entire thing his damn self, nobody could steal his Christmas pie. Perfect. 

“One present left!” Gabriel declared, grabbing the parcel from under the table. It was small and squashy and if it was a Christmas sweater Dean was going to punch him. 

It wasn’t a sweater. It was tinsel. 

“Why?” he asked, lifting it us. Gabriel grinned. 

“Well, Sammy told me I wasn’t allowed to buy you sex toys so I thought I’d give you myself draped in tinsel and nothing else but then apparently we had to wrap the presents so I just wrapped the tinsel. Want the rest of your present now?” 

“Hell yeah,” Dean said, tossing the archangel the tinsel. In only took a few seconds for Gabriel to be naked other then the tinsel and settled in his lap. Dean approved. If Christmas with these people was going to be like this he might have it more often. 

He reached up to curl a hand on Gabriel’s hair, tugging him down for a kiss. Gabriel went willingly, he was always easy for this. They kissed slowly, like they had all the time in the world, and when Gabriel pulled back Castiel was there straight away taking over the kiss. Dean let them, let Gabriel slide hands up under his shirt and push him back. 

“You like your present?” he asked. Dean hummed, letting Cas pull away to go to Sam. “Yeah, it’s about the best. Sorry mine was kind of shitty.” 

“Yours was awesome,” Gabriel said. “Though it wouldn’t matter if it wasn’t. You do all sorts of stuff for us all the time and we appreciate it. Well, I do. I’m not sure the other notice, they’re kind of used to it, but I do. I know you don’t really give a shit about this Christmas thing but you deserve a day to be appreciated.” 

“Thanks,” Dean said, flushing. He hated talking about feelings but, well, he pulled Gabriel down in to another kiss and let the angel get on with showing him how much he was appreciated. 

~*~*~*~

The next morning Dean shared the pie with everyone. He didn’t mind sharing it when he knew he didn’t have too, though he saved one slice for himself. Gabriel cleaned the room with a snap of his fingers and they packed up the Impala and headed for some mysterious deaths. In anyone noticed him bunching up the tinsel and putting it in his bag they didn’t say.


End file.
